


Birds of Prey Reincarnated

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: Chapter one of Birds of Prey Reincarnated. Oracle and the Chief gather a team to save the world.





	1. CHAPTER ONE: It's Been Far Too Long, Hasn't It?

Oracle sighed, pushing down her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her head hung low but she could still hear the ever constant bickering. I hate this… she thought. This is all HIS fault! She looked over at the man, he seemed to be deep in thought. Two days ago, she had received an urgent transmission. “Oracle!!! zzzzzz We need zzzzz your help!” That was all. But she was Oracle. She is formidable. She found out that this man styled himself the Chief, and he was another wheelchair user. His real name was Niles Caulder, and he was a genius. Hah! She thought. Did he really think he could hide this from me? She appreciated him, though. While she was digging, she discovered that he uses his brain to help and invent all sorts of items to help those who were affected by tragedy. Could she trust him? She didn’t know, so she had asked Dick. Dick told her that Gar served on Niles’ “Doom Patrol” before becoming a member of the Teen Titans. That was good enough for her, and she invited him to the Clocktower.  
If this was a big enough threat to warrant the Chief’s attention, she would need to reform the Birds of Prey. Dinah was off with Oliver in some remote locale enjoying life without fighting crime, and Helena had previously disappeared. Barbara worried about her everyday; she knew that if the Huntress was alive, she would find her way home. And so, Oracle needed a new team. She contacted Batman, who put her in touch with Shazam. “Hey… It’s Oracle. Do you mind if I borrow Freddy?” Within minutes, Captain Marvel, Jr. had crashed through the ceiling.

“The world is in danger, CM3, and we can save it.”  
“You need only tell me what to do.”

Oracle knew that between the three of them, there was only one fighter, so she garnered her courage and made the call. Waller, of course, had shut her down almost immediately. 

“No. Never. A.R.G.U.S. does not lend out operatives.”  
“Waller, did you forget I served on your little Task Force X? I would hate to let the current version of the Suicide Squad know how to diffuse their neck-bombs…”  
“Fine. But we get her back.”

Rose Wilson, Ravager V, the daughter of Slade. She arrived within the day’s end. So Oracle had restored the Birds. It felt good. She was back where she was meant to be. A short while later, her elevator rattled and up came Niles. Surprisingly, another wheelchair user followed. A blonde girl. When they first locked eyes, a searing debilitating pain rushed through Oracle. She gasped, and as she recovered, she knew the blonde had experienced the same. Almost like they knew each other in a previous life. She made a mental note to ask Cyborg after she was done saving the world.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Preparations and Nerves of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two of Birds of Prey Reincarnated

“Freddy, transform.” She told him, and he did. She then provided the boy crutches she always kept just in case.  
“Alright…” started Oracle, “You four are my new Birds of Prey. I picked you all for a reason…” she trailed.   
“What would that be?” Rose said with snark.  
“We’re all disabled… Look around, you’ll see. Life all dealt us bad hands. If we save the world, we’ll prove we are just as valid as those with able bodies.”  
At this, Freddy nodded enthusiastically. “My powers hide my disability, and sometimes I am ashamed of my limp.”  
“Listen, son.” Niles wheeled over to the boy, “You never have to be.”   
Freddy offered a half-smile to the man, leaning heavily on his crutch.  
“I appreciate that, Chief.” Oracle offered. “Here’s the plan, Chief, myself, and-”  
“Moth. Vengeance Moth.” the blonde interjected.   
“Right, Moth, can’t fight very well. It is up to you, Ravager and CM3.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “What makes you think I'll help you of all people?”  
Oracle shook a detonator “If you don’t, I’ll finish you.”  
“No, you won’t, you were given Batman’s tutelage.”  
Barbara steeled herself and slammed her finger toward the button, stopping inches before decompression. After watching Ravager wince and prepare herself for the worst, she told the girl: “No. Don’t ever compare me to him. I am not him and never will be.”

The rest of the team stood (or sat) in awe of their new leader. “You’re… Kind of a badass.” admired Moth.   
Oracle’s cheeks tinged red, “Why thank you. Anyway, Chief here will explain what we’re up against.”  
“Thank you, Oracle.” replied the doctor. “Our enemy is not an unfamiliar one, a team made up of my old enemy General Immortus, Oracle’s arch-nemesis the Calculator, and your father, Rose.”  
“What?” She asked, stunned. “He would never…”  
The man grimaced, “I’m afraid he would. If we don’t stop them, life as we know it will cease to be.”  
The team nodded their agreement, a solemn look over their faces.   
“To help you prepare for this outing, Oracle and I spent some time in our labs mocking-up gadgets to help us turn the tide in our favor. Oracle? Your part?”  
“Right, thank you.” Oracle looked at the group, her eyes shining. “I’ve taken the liberty of making Ravager and CM3 comms that they can wear on the top hem of their suits.” She hands them each small devices that shaped like Dinah’s Canary symbol. The unoffical-offical symbol of the Birds. A pang of sadness mixed with guilt ran through Barbara as she remembered Dinah, not for the first or last time through this excursion. I’m sorry, babe. She thinks.

As the field agents were affixing aforementioned devices, Niles spoke again. “Rose, I made you a new sword. Better than the one you have now by a long shot. It is razor sharp and will never dull, made of super strong and light titanium. Now, regardless of my own lack of morals, Oracle does not condone killing; we will respect the leader’s wishes. She’s garnered the reputation she has for a reason. However, should we be pit against a manufactured army of things that did explicitly not used to be people, I made be known to turn a blind eye.”  
“Very nice. Thanks Chief!” Rose smiled at the older man.  
“And for you, CM3, a disguise crutch. It projects a holo-shield, if you press a hidden button on the base by pad. It will also fire stun darts out of the bottom. I know you won’t need it while in your transformative state, but it may still prove handy.”  
Freddy looked down and the floor and mumbled something about thanks. It was pretty clear to Oracle that Niles was becoming like grandfather Freddy lost during Captain Nazi’s attack that left him disabled.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: The First of Many Battles to Come and a Certain... Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter three of Birds of Prey Reincarnated

“You should know now to not expect to see the Calculator in the field, he is much like me; he stays behind banks of computers.” Oracle states matter-of-factly. 

“Do not expect General Immortus to be the same way, he takes his title seriously.” Chief remarked, with a sense of solemness. 

“You should also trust what you already know about dear ole dad, as well.” Rose chips in. 

The Birds nodded, all in agreement. 

“So… Where do we begin? Anybody want a fruit snack?” asked Ven.   
Rose looked at her, confused. “Why…. Would we-” The one-eyed assassin is cut off as Drew wheels around the team, distributing strawberry candy straws to every member.   
“Well… thanks.” says Freddy.  
Vengeance Moth went red. She muttered something about thanks.   
Suddenly, Oracle’s computers blipped and footage of Slade and Immortus ransacking Fawcett City appeared. 

“Oracle, Chief… We know you're listening. Do not try to stop us, you will only die trying. Whatever team you've managed to scrounge from the bottom of the barrel won't do it” The General said with a snarl. 

Chief slammed a hand down on the desk he was occupying, but before he could speak, Slade made a motion as if to say “come out” to a building on his left. Out stepped the Huntress. Helena Bertinelli was back.

Oracle drew in a sharp breath and let it out with a dry sob. How could she betray us?? How could she betray me? Her now frenzied brain lead her think. 

Sensing that the All-Seeing Oracle was out of commision, at least temporarily, the Chief mobilized the field Birds against the enemy. When they arrived, (Freddy already in his transformed state due to flight) Rose drew her sword and swung it toward her father, and Freddy flew straight into General Immortus. Slade counters his daughter’s swipe easily, but to his surprise his own steel gets chipped away by Ravager’s new metal. “What’s this made of?” he asks stunned.

“Wish I could tell you, Dad” and seeing her opportunity she elbows Slade in the jaw and topples him over. Meanwhile, the General pushes the teen boy back and sends him flying into the building near Helena. 

Barbara Gordon awoke from her dreamlike state and urges the field agents to “Subdue Huntress and bring her back here. I’ll see what I can do.” Freddy nods and punches Helena, catching her before she falls. Flying toward Rose, he picks her up too and races towards the Clocktower.


End file.
